


[海贼王]约定

by 冥魔爱 (lycorisai)



Series: “如果”系列短篇 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycorisai/pseuds/%E5%86%A5%E9%AD%94%E7%88%B1
Summary: 一个青梅竹马圆梦的梦想罢了，以及古伊娜怎么连个tag都没有我好愁没人吃这对么
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/ 古伊娜(库依娜)
Series: “如果”系列短篇 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739845
Kudos: 2





	[海贼王]约定

七水之都，是个以造船工艺为名的美丽城市，堪称化不可能为可能的海上列车是这个城市的骄傲，那好似从碧色海洋中蕴育而生的街道房屋是这个城市的特色，被称为水之诸神的海啸与其说是灾难心病，还不如说赋予了城市更加旺盛的生命力。所以说即使是经过海啸的洗礼，就算是加上CP9市长遇难事件，大闹司法岛事件，城市的重建进程依旧会有条不稳的进行下去，搬运材料修补房屋的繁重工作，人们脸上仍带有欢笑，讨论着也许正在GALLEY-LA临时总部特别海贼套房里休息的草帽一行。

可能是觉得今年的霉运应该已经用尽而稍有疏忽大意的人们，知道那个叼着骨头的狗头，代表着本部中传说中海军的军艇停靠在七水之都2号闸口时，为首的海军英雄拳头卡普狗头帽子中夸张的笑容，紧跟在他身后表情单一手持长柄烟斗的海军剑士，，以及有着深蓝色短发的披着写有“正义”二字风衣的不明女海军，稍对海军有些了解的人不免会加倍担心草帽一伙的安危。

卡普中将，海军剑士上校，和传闻中在海军剑士上校手下学习仅仅1年，现在至少是尉级的女剑士。

海军本部居然会派出如此阵容的队伍。

几个月前，东海，罗格镇，当时镇上的海军女上士达斯琪曾经提过这样的评价：最近本部有个女剑士被海军剑士所赏识而收为旗下，据说长的和我很像。沉浸在叙述自己听闻的女上士并没有注意，一旁从木桶里挑剑的绿藻头动作稍稍停顿。

古伊娜……

【有人在吗，我是专门踢馆的，有没有厉害的家伙出来和我较量一下。】

面对上司破墙而入的行为，相比跟在其后的海军剑士还是更平常一样的站在一旁淡然观察，还是不习惯长官乱来的女海军，在叹气无奈之余，也会抽出神来发现那个熟悉的绿发身影并不在其中。

然后就听到了门口刀剑相触的打斗声响，以及上校说出的那个名字，像是呼应自己回忆一般，那个笨蛋的出场果然总是这样的不同寻常。

“哦，路飞的同伴吗，真是有气势，”卡普中将从未感到什么威胁的来临，反倒是笑的更加灿烂的，转头看向久站在一旁，完全被门口闹事吸引的女军官，“是你的熟人吧，不上去打个招呼？”

“是。”标准的一个海军敬礼，一直紧抓在剑柄上的左手拇指挑开和道一文字的封印，口中低语“剃”那原本还在那地的人影早已消失不见。

出鞘的那把毫无特色的和道一文字和鬼彻三代相撞发出清脆的响声，连续的脚步变化刺击和闪躲，时隔2年再次比试的激烈程度更胜当年。也不知是魔兽开打是那一愣露出破绽，还是缺少一把刀无法变身三刀流的境况，女剑士看准时机飞手一挑，趁着那两把刀还在空中打转，女剑士毫不停步，刀尖直指索隆喉处。

“咔”“咔”双刀落下，直入地层。

“你还是一样这么弱啊索隆，”极为普通的直刃纹，刀刃在七水之都的阳光下反射的有点刺眼，在旁边路飞失控来帮忙前她反手将到收回入纯白色的刀鞘，女中尉那自信的微笑里依旧有着那年的梦想和骄傲，“怎么那么没用。”

好吧，请让我们暂时选择性无视那金发山治双眼冒爱心的说着如“美丽的海军lady~”之类，和卡普带来营造气氛的海军士兵们发自肺腑的感慨如“真不愧是中尉”之类。就算是活跃在两人之间不停变化的自己位置询问着“这是谁呀”“索隆你认识呀”的，刚恢复精力的路飞，却都好似不存在于两人视线对视之间。

“古……古伊娜。”

* * *

1年前，海军本部，卡普工作处。

“喂，你。”短时间的一段小憩之后，在关心副手日常军队生活的同时，冲刺着自己创造过不停吃甜甜圈记录的卡普咬断了第238个甜甜圈，“老朽听说你收了一个徒弟，怎么现在急着找继承人了吗？”

“是。”第三次看着手拿甜甜圈的中将从呼声中醒来，身为副手，早已习惯海军剑士暗自庆幸这次谈话马上就可以圆满的落幕，“她是本部三等兵古伊娜，是个不输给一般人的优秀剑士。”

“哇哈哈，世界第一的剑豪吗，”那极具穿透力的笑声，永远宣告着这位宝刀未老的老头，堪比朝阳的活力，“确实是个有意思的丫头。”

【我也想成为世界第一的剑士，可是父亲说了，女孩子是不可能成为世界第一的。】

草帽一行的出航永远不可能是平静无奇的，即使是前来的海军卡普和路飞有爷孙关系，这也是不能避免的传统。

站在海军船上“欣赏”卡普中将拳骨流星群的古伊娜，和克比一样默默为着草帽一行能够顺利逃脱而祈祷，或许当自己无意识的触碰到和道一文字，不知为何的会想到父亲的话，和那第2001次，也是首次的真剑比试。

似乎那个笨蛋成长的不只是他的身高呀。

索隆……

“古伊娜！”几乎是在草帽船长停止喊叫的同时，那个站在船边的三刀流魔兽紧跟其后的指名大喊，像是用着全部的声音传递那些只有他们二人才懂的，深入灵魂的约定，“我以后一定会拼命拼命拼命练习！比你先当上世界第一的剑豪！！总有一天我会打败你！！！”

巨大的铁球落入海中溅起水花，朵朵如春日故乡双月村子的樱花飘落，看着那奇迹般飞向云霄的海贼船，古伊娜的眼中又重现相互那时比自己还要矮的，整整一年的时间都缠着自己比试的绿发男孩，她少有的由着自己情绪弯起微笑，一如10年前初次见面的回答，一字不差：

“不会有那一天的。”

还记得那天月夜下的决斗，青草在夜风中轻轻摇摆，婆娑的树叶摩擦而奏出交响曲。那2001场胜负的差距似乎随着朦胧的月色已经变的很淡很淡，留下的只是男孩女孩紧握的双手，以及两人面带微笑的一句“我们约定”。 也许正是因为这样梦想的色彩，才吸引了上苍的垂青。

* * *

【答应我，总有一天不是我就是你，一定要成为世界第一的剑豪，我们来比比看谁能当上。】

【笨蛋，那么差劲还敢说。】

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我只是很怨念，当时比索隆强的古伊娜为啥会因为从楼梯上摔下来死掉，太扯了吧这。


End file.
